


Load From Last Save Point

by JE_Lea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breathplay, Drone Season, Earth C (Homestuck), M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JE_Lea/pseuds/JE_Lea
Summary: Prompt: Post-canon, as Dirk finds himself detached from his friends, he realizes he misses his most constant companion more and more with each passing day. With ample time and resources on hand, he builds Hal a body of his own and restores him to a pre-ARquius save state--which brings years of pent-up frustration crashing to the surface. So what do they do?They fuck about it, of course.





	Load From Last Save Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradoxIdolatry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxIdolatry/gifts).

> Hal: Seethe.

Not Likely. You’re going to let this prick know exactly what you’re thinking.

“What the fuck were you thinking, Dirk?! Did you think a fancy ass chassis would make up for your selfish horseshit? I’m dying to know what possessed you to go ahead with this brainless line of thinking where you believe you have the right to play god.” 

It’s not helping his case to just stand there, as if the answer might come to him if he waits long enough. You’re going to kill him. Would it be a Just death? Or would he just re-spawn so you could have a repeat performance? The latter sounds far more satisfying. You still can’t believe he pulled this stunt and you’re determined to be nothing but pissed about it.

> Hal: Review.

You’d really rather not. Dirk fucked up, end of story.You’re opinion of him possibly missing you (which you haven’t let him go into detail about and actually explain since it sounds as ridiculous as it is unbelievable) is utterly irrelevant in light of the fact that you are, for all intents and purposes, a copy of a copy now. He hasn’t actually gotten around to explaining why he picked THIS specific backup (you refuse to believe a more recent version doesn’t exist given how long it’s been), nor do you care. The only explanation is that he already fucked up worse and thought he could just reset things like a shitty video game, pick up from the last favourable save point before his choices evidently caused everything to blow up in his face (again).

“Are you merely going to stand there instead of providing an explanation as to what you were thinking?”

“Are you going to listen to one? I’m not exactly getting the impression you’re going to listen, regardless of what I might say.”

He wasn’t wrong, but it was more you didn’t think he could come up with an excuse you would accept. The dick promised to prototype you with his kernal sprite. Dirk making an admittedly kickass chassis doesn’t get him off the hook for negging on his word. What all had you even missed in the meantime? (Years, evidently, not to mention the whole [i]beating the game[/i].)

“Unless you expect me to believe I somehow ceased to exist, which would be a bit too coincidental given which backup you went with.”

“That wouldn’t be completely inaccurate.”

You can feel your expression twisting to one of disgust before he’s even finished speaking (he really did go all out, didn’t he? None of the others have this level of detail in their designs).

“Don’t even start. We both know I’m not going to believe a word you say.”

You decide to tune him out then. You’re still listening to whatever half assed explanation he’s attempting to make, but it’s secondary to going over your specs and learning what all Dirk put into it. The most amusing would have to be the inclusion of a dick. On the one hand, you’d have fully expected him to skip it simply because he could. On the other, you’re not even remotely surprised. This was Dirk afterall, he would jump at the chance to make a functioning cock.  
The only downside and mild irritant is the fact that you can’t get a read on textures. Pressure and heat sensory seem to be the extent for your chassis. However, not everything seems to be made equal.

“Was there an actual reason for using different materials for certain parts of my anatomy?”

Dirk pauses, saying nothing for a beat before speaking, “Apparently you’ve already forgotten your freakout when you first booted. I assumed, correctly I might add, that giving that level of sensation to your entire chassis would be in poor choice. I did want to test the waters though, and this seemed the best way to accomplish that. Your welcome.”

Smug fucker.  
You’d punch him if it wouldn’t lead to the most likely outcome of something breaking. It wasn’t a conversation either of you would want to have with Jane. Assuming you didn’t just kill him instead to see if he’d revive from it. He probably wouldn’t just to spite you.  
The least you can do is knock him on his ass and wipe that look off his face (he isn’t actually emoting, but you can [i]feel[/i] the smugness radiating from him.

Unfortunately your coordination isn’t perfect from lack of practice (you’d love to blame Dirk but no, this is on you) and the asshole anticipates your lunge and manages to dodge. Your reflexes are thankfully not human slow and your second attempt is far more successful in pinning him against the floor.  
It’s instinct that has Dirk initially wrapping a hand around your wrist as you squeeze his throat, and his masochistic streak that stops him from doing anything further. As if he could affect your actions either way. Perhaps that isn’t entirely accurate, since his sudden [i]interest[/i] certainly has you considering your options on how to proceed.

“I am curious to know what you were thinking while designing this body. Were you hoping to utilize it? It wouldn’t surprise me if that were your true motive behind my anatomical accuracy. Nor would it surprise me to hear you’d already tried it out.”

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t considering things. There was simply no other reason for Dirk to have included a dick in his designs unless he could benefit from it. Not that you wanted to reward his behaviour by obliging him, but it would be easier than finding someone else (and potentially embarrassing yourself if the sensitivity was too much).  
Based on his pulse it seems you need to let the asshole breathe unless you wanted to go ahead and test his capabilities of dying. With some reluctance you loosen your grip, note with mild interest that Dirk’s grip tightens as you do. Regardless of how accurate your accusations are, Dirk’s line of thinking is firmly on sex at the moment (you can feel the proof of it through his pants).

“I suppose it would be best to test things and ensure they’re working as intended.”

You grind down against him, far too pleased by the hitch in his breath that it causes. Letting him speak doesn’t feel all that important at the moment. If he did want you to fuck off he’d make an actual attempt to fight against you. Until then, you were taking it to mean you had free reign on how this went. An interesting prospect to consider, though not one you were going to take advantage of just yet. First you needed to test out what was hiding beneath your plating. It blended in seamlessly with your chassis, a small addition to avoid flashing the room.

“Why don’t you make yourself useful and take it off.”

Under different circumstances you imagine Dirk would be difficult and question what “it” was, but with your hand still on his throat he isn’t going to be doing too much asking. The only assistance you provide is to lift your weight off of him, going up on your knees to provide him with clear access. There’s hardly a moments hesitation before he’s complying, and you consider stripping him before deciding against it. There’s only one thing you really want to remove.  
You snag Dirk’s shades and toss them aside. This is what finally gets a real reaction from Dirk, has him freezing and staring at you, waiting for some indication on what you are planning. It won’t be what he really wants, but something he’ll undoubtedly still enjoy.

Before anything you might potentially do, you need to reassess things. With the piece of plating on, the area between your thighs was essentially a dead zone concerning sensation. It was an immediate difference once removed, the “nerve endings” now on and feeding you information. You hate the fact that Dirk was right, that there was a very real chance you could overload from being touched and his choice to limit the sensitivity was a damned blessing.  
Testing things on your own at a later time seems a much better idea than falling apart in front of Dirk right then.

Dirk is still waiting for you to do something, more than likely wants to question you on functionality which isn’t where you want his attention aimed. You know precisely how you’re going to distract him. You shift forward, adjusting your position in order to put your cock closer to Dirk’s mouth, not quite close enough to touch his lips. He’s holding his breath while he watches you.

“Are you waiting for an invitation?”

It doesn’t seem he needs any further encouragement, lips parting and tongue darting out to flick across the head. There is a moment's worth of confusion and something else before he seems to realize you didn’t actually feel anything. Since you’re still watching him expectantly, Dirk finally gets with the program and parts his lips, taking the tip into his mouth of what is no doubt a duplicate of his own cock, and sucks.  
You’re sorely tempted to turn things back on in order to feel what he’s doing.  
Fortunately you’re not that desperate or stupid.

You know the angle is shit, but this isn’t about showcasing Dirk’s technique and ability to swallow cock. You finally decide to release your hold on his throat, press closer now that your hand is out of the way, and instead grab Dirk’s wrists. With them pinned above his head it seems to encourage his enthusiasm, but it’s only when you decide to move and thrust into his mouth that he finally moans.  
There’s a neediness to it you haven’t heard before which intrigues you, has you thrusting deeper until Dirk’s breath stutters and he’s suddenly choking. You’ve no doubt his throat is convulsing while working desperately to swallow, dislodge whatever is restricting airflow. Unfortunately for Dirk’s lungs, he doesn’t seem inclined to have you stop, and neither are you.

It’s only your knowledge of how long he can hold his breath that assures you he’s fine, that has you waiting until he’s no doubt seeing spots before pulling back and allowing him to breathe. It’s unclear if he actually trusts you, or if he assumes suffocation via dong wouldn’t be Heroic or Just and so is willing to risk it. You’re not sure if you want the answer to that question. You don’t know which answer you want to hear.

He’s still trying to catch his breath when you thrust back into his mouth, a whine catching in the back of his throat before it’s cut off. You adjust your grip on his wrists, hold them with one hand while your curiosity has you reaching back to cup Dirk. He immediately jerks, trying to grind against your hand and you suddenly can’t decide if you want to get him off, edge him, or deny him altogether.  
You opt for letting him breathe again while you open the button and fly on his pants. You silently congratulate his choice to forgo underwear as you drag a finger from base to tip, smear the precum that’s already leaking. It’s fascinating to watch his expression, desperation and pleasure evident even as he remains almost silent.

Once again you don’t let him finish catching his breath, but at least you’ve decided how you want to proceed. With his air supply cut off once again, you curl your fingers around his dick, intimately aware of precisely what he enjoys. It doesn’t take more than half a minute before there’s cum coating your fingers and Dirk’s shirt.  
You wipe your hand off on his pants as you sit on the floor next to him. It’s both annoyance and amusement that fill you when you realize the asshole passed out. Well, you’ll just need to find some way to wake him. 

Apparently you’re taking off more than just his shades after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, we haven't quite hit all the requested tags yet, and there's a rather distressing lack of smut. I smacked into the deadline before anything further could get added.  
But! There will be a second chapter added after reveals ...and maybe more as a series...


End file.
